Problem: In history class, the girl to boy ratio is $3$ to $10$. If there are a total of $52$ students, how many boys are there?
Solution: A ratio of $3$ girls to $10$ boys means that a set of $13$ students will have $3$ girls and $10$ boys. A class of $52$ students has $4$ sets of $13$ students. Because we know that there are $10$ boys in each set of $13$ students, the class must have $4$ groups of $10$ boys each. There is a total of $40$ boys in history class.